Pretty on the Inside
by mochamermaid23
Summary: Stuff involving Lavender Brown


Chapter 1:

Ringgggg.

"Eurgh! Stupid, stupid muggle alarm clock!

It's a Saturday for Merlin's sake!"

Lavender Brown murmured from the disturbed comfort of her bed.

"I thought those things couldn't work at Hogwarts," her best friend Parvati Patil spat at Hermione Granger, the school nerd, well next to Percy Weasley, but since he graduated two years ago she's top geek.

"Well, I thought I would try it, you know. I figured if we got up early on the weekend you two would be early for class on the week days," Hermione blushed while saying this as fast as she could, she always blushes when she gets in someone else business.

"Well Hermione I really don't give a damn about getting early to class, but err thanks for caring," Lavender added as Hermione started to turn a violent shade of red.

"Yeah, you know, we need our beauty rest, got to look tip-top, always, and there's nothing more unattractive than bags under your eyes."

"Well actually, Eloise's' pimples-"

"She's really nice you know!"

"Hey where are you going?" Lavender said to Parvati noticing she was putting on her favorite jeans and deciding to ignore the fact that Hermione just cut her off.

"Oh," it was Parvati's turn to blush now. "Err I'm gonna send a letter to Padma."

"Right," Lavender said sarcastically getting out of bed.

"Well I'm gonna wake Seamus, he said he wanted to go for a walk by the lake today."

"Good for you Lavender, I am so, so happy for you, you've liked him since third year!" Hermione added gleefully, she genuinely looked happy.

"Have not," It was mandatory Lavender keep her cool girl image. Being 15 is hard but being 15 and Lavender Brown is even harder.

"Well, I'll see you two at breakfast." Parvati sped out of the dormitory. "Oi, YOU NEARLY RAN ME OVER!" was heard by a tired first year girl.

"I'll see you later Lavender, have fun." Hermione was nearly out the door wearing an absurd mixture of orange and pink.

"Err… thanks Hermione, I mean it, you're a really good friend."

"Oh-" Hermione blushed; she clearly did not think THE Lavender Brown would befriend her.

"You to Lav, thanks." Hermione giggled only Padma and Parvati called her that, but was happy to see Lavender did not object.

Now it was just Lavender in the room, alone, not that it mattered, she always felt alone, always, she always felt ugly, always felt stupid. Don't get me wrong, Lavender is very pretty, not as beautiful as Parvati but she could never be jealous of her best friend. She was smart but not brilliant like Hermione, but she could never be jealous of her really good friend. She didn't understand but she just wasn't happy, but believe me this had nothing to do with the fact that Roger Davies, Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, had just dumped her. No she always felt like this, even though that didn't help matters much.

Chapter 2:

"Seamus, Seamus, SEAMUS, wake the bloody hell up, please! Lavender demanded.

"Wha OHH hi Lavyawnender" Said Seamus Fannigan realizing who had just awoken him. "How d'you get up here, bit early for breakfast innit?"

"Sweetie," It was time to put on that I'll-do-anything-you-want façade.

"It's seven-thirty, so let's go get breakfast and, then, maybe, I was hoping we could go on that walk, by the lake," she didn't want to sound pushy.

"Ohhhh err yeah err sure whatever err you want Lavyawnender."

"Good boy!" _This could work out, he's not demanding like a certain beautiful brunette Ravenclaw chaser,_ Lavender thought.

"Well I'll let you get dressed and err yeah I'll see you later." She left planting a sweet-but-makes-him-beg-for-more peck on his lips.

Seamus felt the warm spot on his lip.

Chap. 3

"Oi! Over here Lav." Parvati shouted trying to get the attention of her lost best-friend.

"Why the bloody hell did they switch the tables in the great hall?" Lavender inquired.

"Dunno, here have some eggs and pumpkin juice." Parvati offered.

"Thanks." was said by Lavender as Parvati pulled out her _Witch Weekly _and got lost in the pages.

Lavender was staring at the newly emptied bottom of her pumpkin juice mug when a laugh caught her attention. It was Pansy Parkinson cracking up her gang of Slytherin girls, sitting next to the absolutely gorgeous Draco Malfoy. Pansy caught her staring.

"Oi! Brown what are you staring at?"

"It's none of your bloody business!" Lavender went back to staring at the bottom of her empty cup. Don't get her wrong, she and Pansy were actually friends but the whole Slytherin-Gryffindor thing was just too far in to disturb because you borrow someone's shoes.

"Hey Seamy, Seam." Lavender said when she caught his eye.

He left his best mate Dean Thomas chattering with Neville Longbottom and the Creevy brothers and sat next to her.

"Hey," he blushed, "wanna go to the err you know lake?"

Thinking of nothing better to do and remembering her plans with the newly named Seamy Seam and said cheerio to Parvati as she stood up from the Gryffindor table,

but not before she caught the eye of a certain blond Slytherin, who winked at her.

_Maybe I shouldn't rush into things with Seamus._ Lavender thought while blushing at the back of the blond.

Chap. 4:

At the lake Lavender couldn't hear a thing Seamus was saying about the Falhorn Falcons and The Holyhead Harpies, her mind was fixed on Draco and why he winked at her, a Gryffindor, a hot Gryffindor yes, but a Gryffindor?

"So who do you like better the Tornadoes or the Wasp?" Her train of thought was interrupted by more of Seamus's Quidditch jabber.

"The Thunders… I mean The Tornadoes." Lavender rushed.

Seamus was laughing.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"You're funny Lavender"

"Oh," _that was it, she was funny' who says that?_

"Err Thanks." _Why am I overreacting?_

They were by a secluded tree now and apparently that beg-for-more-kiss she gave him earlier really did leave him begging for more…

Chap. 5:

He took her by surprise when he pushed her against the tree gently and slipped his tongue inside her mouth and secured his hands on her waist. _If this was Roger, hell if this was Roger. _She would not protest, but she could not help thinking of that wink, _did it really mean something?_

"Seamus," she said suddenly, well to him.

"Whaa what' wrong," Seamus said thinking he did something wrong.

"Nothing," she smiled, "I just want to go a little slower." chuckles

"Oh," said a rejected Seamus, "Err you wanna go err for another walk around the lake?"

"Actually, I said I'd help Professor Trelawney, she'll be expecting me." Lavender joked and lied.

"Oh funny, okay well I guess I'll see you later then?" Lavender kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye."

Chap. 6

Pacing by the statue of the one-eyed hump-backed witch, Lavender was thinking of Draco.

"Well, if it isn't the prettiest Gryffindor in the whole school. May an old boyfriend ask what she is doing here alone, or is she?"

It was Roger and he looked extremely delicious with just his Quidditch trousers on, sweat glistening down his wonderfully sculpted chest and seductively messy hair.

"May I ask what you want?" Lavender said, trying to sound cool, as if he wasn't resisting the urge to jump on Roger and do what she wouldn't let him do to her, which was the result of their breakup.

"Well, I didn't want anything, but I thought it would be rude to walk past you and not say anything."

"O, how proper of you," Lavender sneered with her hands on her hips.

"So what are you doing down here?" He pushed.

"Well if you're dying to know-

"I'm not dying to know-

"You asked me twice already-

"Well I didn't mean to-

"You know you don't have to talk to me-

"I know-

"I have been dumped before so don't feel bad-

"I don't-

"I'm a big girl-

"I know-

"I can take care of myself-

"You've proven that-

"You don't have to feel sorry for me-

"I don't-

"WELL THEN UNLESS YOU HAVE SOMETHING DRASTICALLY IMPORTANT TO TELL ME, YOU CAN ACT AS IF I DON'T EXIST!"

"ERRRR… I just thought we could be friends,"

"FRIENDS!"

"Yes frien-

"SO THE WHOLE SCHOOL CAN THINK I'M A CLING BITCH?"

"NO!"

"Just err… I don't need you to feel sorry for me."

"I don't!"

"Well then, get that I'm sorry but don't care look off your face."

"I DON'T FEEL SORRY FOR YOU!" Was screamed after Lavender Brown, for she was done talking to him. She was walking down an empty corridor not really sure of where she was going, and not caring, she was just happy to be alone, always alone.

Chap. 7

_Where can I go so no one can find me? Er, I'll try the empty room in the dungeons._

"Ouch! Watch where


End file.
